Desperate Houseboysmen
by darkenedalpha
Summary: follows the live of the male teens and men on wisteria lane Fairview desperate housewives features homosexual theme
1. Chapter 1

Features Sucking and homosexual mature themes.

Zach young had been pinning over Julie Meyer for a while now down on Wysteria lane. To make matters worse prior to this his mother had decided to kill herself and his father had become a manipulative bastard. He was definitely at breaking point and the only thing that kept him going was Julie Meyer. When her mother forbade him from seeing her daughter that's when zach started to get to get really pissed off. So zach's life had become a roller coaster to say the least and to top it all off he was always so fucking horny and all the girls at his school were practically sluts like Danielle van de Kamp. The guys were even worse (Andrew van de Kamp, John Rowland and Justin) and zach needed release so he did something he never thought he do. He threw a party hoping to get it on with Julie and as this night would turn out he would get to fuck someone just not in the traditional sense. Before all of this happened zach was a deeply disturbed child witnessing the death of his birth mother at the hands of his now suicidal mother. So he has issues and one of those issues is that he's attracted to guys and girls. So I'm going to jump right in it here we go.

"Dad I'm having my party tonight so if you could be out of the house that would be great." "Zach I have to go to thee office anyways I should be back in the morning have fun."I can't wait for this party tonight finally get to fuck Julie it's going to be great however i will have to invite some other bitches and dudes too. I don't mind seeing their hot abs and hot asses. Now What will I wear I'm thinking shirt and jeans probably Hollister and American eagle. Shit I got to get to ready for school well at least i get a new lab partner for our titrations experiment today as Sarah's been expelled for that new piercing."

Chemistry begins: " Right class today you will be switching partners Justin you will be with Julie Meyer and Andrew you will be with Zach young" "hey I don't want to work with crazy he might throw acid over me" "That's enough Andrew your working with Zach end of "for Fuck sake." "Hey Andrew it's okay I don't mind working with Julie" "so zach I hear you're having a party tonight sounds cool my so whose going" "You really think I want you there after what you just said maybe I could persuade you" Andrew gently graces his hands over Zach's dick giving him an instant hard on. "What the hell are you playing at" Shit Zach I Didn't realise you were fucking hung as a horse" "Well 'm more than just the freak with the suicidal mom or as you said the acid guy" Well i will put the word out for your party it's going to be cracker man"

Boys locker room: "Ladies get showered and dressed quickly cause i don't have time for it." "Hey Andrew so what was up with you and Zach young today" "Well Justin I think we have a new candidate for our little brotherhood Zach's seriously hung" "you want him up your ass don't you damn well you can have him tonight i will come on to him as soon as he exits the showers don't worry i will record it for you babe." After a while zach hits the showers comes out and finds Justin bending over. "Hey Justin I thought you'd be finished" nah I'm only getting dried off myself. So I hear you've got this party on tonight should be awesome" I really don't understand why you guys are being so nice to me today Andrew goes from calling me an acid freak to really friendly." "He probably just feels bad for all the shit he does to you" "you're probably right I guess so if you don't mind me asking how's being gay" oh it's grand you get to fuck or be fucked a lot and asses are a lot tighter than girls" "Sounds pretty awesome I'm going to trust you with this but I'm actually bisexual myself" wow good for you man so you must really get the best of both worlds haha" "I would if I could find anyone to fuck I love Julie but some guys in our class our pretty hot." "Well your in luck man I'm a great suck, As Justin walks grabs Zach's face tonguing his mouth as the two passionately slabber and make out as Justin gets on his knees licking and sucking sucks big 10 incher and gagging.

"Thought you were a great suck not experienced enough I see" "Dude your dick's fucking huge" "yeah just suck it" As Justin sucks Zach for a good 10 minutes Zach climaxes all over Justin's face and down his throat. As Zach slaps his ass and Justin sends Andrew the video all Andrew can say is "holy hell my ass is going to get wrecked tonight.

To be continued thoughts reviews comments


	2. Chapter 2

Be aware this chapter will feature rape and incest.

So after the day's earlier events zach receiving the sucking of his life he was looking forward to his party. John however had just finished football practice when he got the text from Justin that Andrew couldn't go to the party cause of his dad he found it his duty to convince him otherwise. He rushed over to Andrews house. Oh hi John I was just heading out to meet the girls if you need anything be sure to ask Mr van De Kamp. Oh I will, Mr V how's it going, hey John it's pretty hot today isn't it, yeah it is, I hope you do mind if I take my shirt off. Sure go ahead, as John pulled his shirt off Rex could do nothing but stare at the rock hard ripped abs in front of him not to mention the massive juicy meaty pectorals and the perfectly tanned skin. I'm absolute boiling in here, the AC is in buts it's not very good take your jeans off if your too warm your sure, yeah why not.

Alright as he stripped down John revealed a very tight pair of black calvin klein briefs. So what we you watching Mr V, I was just watching usual stuff actually it was a DVD. Let's see, no I think I'm good with regular tv today, snatch John then hit play as it showed a video of Carlos Solis being fucked by John. I see so do you want this meat as John pulled out his raging erection. Well it looks like your dick is saying yes. Alright have one condition you have to tie me up alright has John pulled Duck tape out of his bag he quickly ripped them off Rex the taped his hands together and his feet. But I kinda feel like my privacy has been breached here that's why I texted Mr Solis. Knock Knock come in. Hey Carlos we were just about to get started, hey babe as Carlos kissed John deeply.

So I hear you have a video well I have to say it's nothing personal but I'm going to fuck you hard. Gulp but I think John will go first. Okay I'm sorry please just don't No no Ahh fuck. I'm in ready for the pounding of your life oh my your so fucking huge I know isn't he. Gabby was out and was going for a bath when he comes up Carlos I'm going to head on now. Between you and me John you are looking hot thanks really you are too. Do you want to join me fuck yeah. As he stripped down he slipped right in so are you gay, gay for the guys and str8 for the girls. Your dick feels amazing it's so hard and huge do you want to take this to the bedroom hell yeah. As John ran he was tackled by Carlos as they both laughed he began licking John's meaty pecs then moved down to his dick sucking away on his huge schlong, how are you not gagging I'm experienced, you can say that again.

As he flipped John over he began spitting and licking his hole as he rammed into his hole ah fuck this feels amazing God you are so hot, back at you. Why don't you speed up a bit I can take it, alright your wish is my command. Fuck oh yeah that's it tear up my hole aww yeah. I going to cum fuck fuck oh yeah As Carlos climaxed inside John he said this feels amazing. My turn within 10 seconds of Carlos sucking him off John climaxed in his throat. Wow that was fun we should it again yeah hope you don't mind but I need a shower see you in there as John winked at Carlos as he walked away leaving Carlos with the image of his bubble butt.

So Rex are you ready to be fucked as he yelled SOMEONE HELP ME. As Carlos walked over don't worry I know how to shut him up. As he continued yelling Carlos shoved his dick in his mouth. Your getting fucked hard for that. Ahh Ahh no he tried to scream but Carlos cock was in his mouth, damn he's tight oh fuck bastard gagging as he pulled out for a moment you still breathing. Fuck you. Give it to him actually you know what lets double penetrate him. As Rex stared he sat on John's dick while Carlos pelvically trusted into him a Ahh fuck as the two of them grinded against each other inside Rex his hole stretched as they filled his hole with cum.

So Mr V Andrews going to the party I'd shower and get dressed if I were you as they quickly left the two of them kissed. Dad I'm home now as Andrew walked in dad why the fuck are you naked. I was jerking off. Alright just a little weird for me to see forgot to say I changed my mind you can go to zach's party thanks dad. I'm going to ready then as he walked past his dad he slapped his ass. Thank you.

Zach it's John rowland here I've got the beer Justin just text me. cool. Anyway see you over there. Zach you here yes just trying to get everything set up dude what are you wearing here lets go up stairs. Here this white wife beater here, you've got the physique for it and these shorts as well. What are you waiting for take them off. I don't any briefs on underneath dude I'm a guy it's nothing I haven't seen before, John then pulled the shorts down fuck as he grabbed his ass nice. Anywhere I have a spare wear these. They look tight that's the idea. Knock Knock. That's Justin and Andrew hey guys hey so we have beer crisps and m&ms nice selection

We also have a pool for later and poker after that. Who did you invite then, half the school, seriously yeah there's an opening in our gang zach if you want. I don't understand you hardly even know me. Alright we can all each of us 5 questions if you still don't want to be our friends then that's your choice. Alright. So Andrew what's your favourite band Green Day, same anyway next question. Favourite sport swimming what celebrity would you fuck if you could, Cody Christian. Favourite TV show Teen Wolf favourite artist oh that's a tough one it's between nick Jonas and Taylor Swift.

What about you Justin take that, baseball, Taylor lautner, Scream the MTV series and Måns zelmerlöw. What about you John. Like Green Day as favourite sport would be the gym if you could call it a sport haha favourite TV show would have to be the vampire Diaries and Actor I'd fuck would be TYLER hoeclin and favourite artist Nick Jonas. Damn guys didn't think you guys be into all what I'm into. I'd love to join the group glad to have you.

Music Deorro bootie in your face playing.

Julie what's wrong zach I'm just not into you the way. Are you fucking kidding me I think I better go yeah get the hell out of here. As zach stormed back in, yo zach you alright yeah Julie Meyer is just a bitch. Don't worry about her man, I know I know lets party on as John got the Microphone and shouted this is know an underwear party get your clothes off or end up in the pool. Woo. Everyone did as the frenzy to strip continued as they brought a chair,go ahead Zach sit on your thrown haha. As got later and later people started to leave. Until it was just Justin, Zach, Andrew and John left.

You guys want to play that game of poker, sure why don't we make it more interesting John said like strip poker with dares. Everybody in hell yeah. What you wager our underwear. As John won lucky me show us them ass's guys. Oh next round if you want to stay in you have to complete a dare by the winner this time Zach won, okay I dare Justin to make out John and For Andrew to suck me off. Alright Justin walked up to John kissing him deeply that's hot zach shouted. As Andrew began sucking Zach he off he started to gag wow your good okay final round whoever wins this gets to ask anything no matter what it is. As John had a royal flush alright John ask away.

I dare zach to fuck Andrew for Andrew to fuck Justin whilst I fuck Zach. Done Justin you get on first ok Andrew you get behind him now you Zach and now me. Start fucking everybody. Want to see how it goes wait for the next chapter...


End file.
